Many aircraft have powered seats. Powered aircraft seats utilize multiple actuation devices to move or release mechanisms within the structure of the seat. The mechanisms may allow for adjustment of the seat, such as adjusting a floor tracking feature or reclining a backrest. Some seats use linear or rotary electric actuators, which may be advantageous due to the flexibility in mounting, force output, and the ability to control the output position and speed. However, actuators may add significant weight and cost to a seat, particularly in seats which utilize multiple actuators.